The Dark Side of the Moon
by Nuitaie
Summary: He is someone without a past or future. If he was to disappear, no one would notice. But that doesn't mean that he isn't a living, breathing person. With thoughts and feelings. Daomubiji from Kylin's perspective. Hints of XiePing. A series of linked, chronological drabbles.
1. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Grave Robbers' Chronicles/盗墓笔记.

 **[1]**

I heard about the sword from one of my acquaintances.

The description sounded familiar, so I decided to buy it. It was as simple as that. Who knows, maybe it even contains a clue about my past.

What I didn't expect, was for the man selling the ancient sword to be familiar as well. So much so that I fell into a daze trying to remember him. It was no use, though.

"Is this price alright? Since you were recommended by a friend, I already lowered the price." Wu Sanxing (吴三省) said.

I agreed. I didn't actually hear the price, but I could estimate; people of our profession needs to know what is and isn't valuable. Besides, I have way more money than I know what to do with. Despite the fact that I never take any relics from the tombs. Maybe because my hiring price is ridiculously high. Or maybe because I rarely has a reason to use any money. Tombs are just as comfortable to sleep in as hotels.

As I exited the building, I heard Wu Sanxing yelling at someone. Said person yelled back, "No way! Shouldn't you leave the good stuff to me? You sold it way too quick."

The young man looked to be in his mid-twenties and gave of a feeling of cleanliness and innocence not usually associated with people of our profession—or most adults in general. What an unusual person, I decided, he probably isn't a grave robber. However, what's odd is that he felt slightly familiar as well. I inwardly shook my head; it's probably due to his familial resemblance with Wu Sanxing.

He pointed at me and Wu Sanxing nodded from his position near the window, probably indicating that, yes, he has the sword. Suddenly, the young man looked devastated. So much so that I felt some stirring of guilt. Did he want the sword that much? Well, it's not like I can actually give it to you. I silently apologized.

I put him out of my mind; it's not like we're going to see each other ever again.

* * *

 **Some of the phrasing may sound awkward because Daomu was originally a Chinese book. I apologize.**

 **To be honest, I don't actually expect anyone to read this story, but I like the series, so I'm writing it.**


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Grave Robbers' Chronicles/盗墓笔记.

 **[2]**

I saw him again three days later; maybe I should stop making assumptions so readily.

I learned that his name is Wu Xie (吴邪), and he is Wu Sanxing's only nephew.

Wu Xie, what an appropriate name.*

I accepted Wu Sanxing's offer partly because he looked familiar, partly because I was heading that way myself. It would be easy to shake them off if needed and I might remember something on the way. Now, I'm starting to regret my decision.

With the presence of someone with zero experience in grave robbing, they'll be lucky if all of them get out alive. Maybe I should stick with them for a while longer… I can't in good conscience leave them all for dead.

Now, I am not making baseless assumptions. There is evidence indicating that Wu Xie is a complete rookie. First are his hands, completely free of calluses and scars. Then, his emotions; excitement that doesn't belong in the face of a veteran grave digger. And lastly, the endless questions he keeps pestering his uncle with. It's obvious that we live in two different worlds.

If there is one thing I can say about our destination, a location about 100 kilometers west of Shandong Guazimiao (山东瓜子庙), it's that it is very remote. We first went by car, then minibus, then motorcycle, and then by ox.

As we waited for the ox cart, I tilted my head up and stared blankly at the sky.

I should make something clear; I don't stare at the sky because I'm contemplating whether the sky will fall down or checking to see if there is an UFO. I simply find that position comfortable after dozing with my head down for a long period of time. After my neck gets tired of looking up, I will naturally start dozing again.

This time, something blocked out the sky as I started to go into a daze. Or rather, someone, I realized.

Wu Xie smiled brightly at me, and said, "My name is Wu Xie, what's yours?" I stared; didn't your uncle already make introductions? And why does that sentence sound so much like a grade-schooler trying to make a friend?

After realizing that I didn't intend to respond, Wu Xie shifted uneasily, and continued, "I can't keep calling you Xiaoge (小哥) **, after all." My gaze drifted sideways, quickly losing interest in the one-sided conversation. Wu Xie was left standing there awkwardly.

"Actually," He boldly sat down beside me and began once again, "I was wondering if you were planning on selling the sword. You see, I'm the owner of an antique shop…" I tried to fall into a light trance, but Wu Xie's chattering was too loud. Thought my face didn't show it, I was starting to get a bit annoyed. Fortunately, Wu Sanxing at that moment announced that the ox cart was here.

* * *

 _*Wu Xie (_ _吴邪_ _) in Chinese, sounds the same as_ _无邪_ _,_ _which means innocent/without guilt._

 _**Xiaoge (_ _小哥_ _) is a polite form of address for young males._

* * *

 **I'll be adding some extra scenes and taking some liberties with interpretations.**


	3. 3

**[3]**

The ox cart stopped in the middle of nowhere.

As we got off the cart, we were greeted by a dog.

Wu Sanxing asked our guide, "Laoyezi (老爷子)*, you aren't asking us to ride this dog next, are you?"

The old man laughed, "No, the dog is just used as a messenger. For the last part of the journey, we have to go by boat, which the dog will bring."

"The dog can swim?"

"Very well, in fact. Ludandan (驴蛋蛋)," the old man addressed the dog, "Go for a swim." The dog did as told, and swam a circle in the river. After hearing that we may have to wait a long while before the boatman starts working for the day, I once again drifted away from the group.

I saw Wu Xie give me a few side glances, his eyes containing curiosity and dejection in equal parts. But he did not try to approach me again, probably due to his last experience.

That's probably for the best; it's better for him not to get involved with me. Only someone with his personality would voluntarily try to get close to someone like me, anyway. Once again feeling the burning curiosity in his gaze, I resisted the urge to sigh. Honestly, he's the hardest type of person to get rid of.

Wu Sanxing smelled the dog and stiffened, "Don't tell me, there is that thing in the tunnel…"

After hearing his words, Wu Xie imitated his actions and sniffed the dog as well. He immediately started coughing. Looking at his expression, I couldn't refrain from wondering if the smell really is that unpleasant.

"The dog grew up eating human meat." Wu Sanxing said heavily, "The tunnel is a corpse tunnel. I'm afraid that the boatman also, when he was young…"

"No way!" Wu Xie immediately yelled.

Even I could feel my complexion changing.**

Of course, it isn't because of the dead people, but rather because I know that trouble is coming.

To be honest, I'm a rather lazy person. I hate troublesome matters—despite the fact that there is never any non-troublesome thing coming my way.

If I wasn't in search of my lost memories, I would seriously be contemplating a chance in profession…

* * *

 _* Laoyezi (老爷子) is a polite equivalent of old man._

 _**To clarify, Qiling just thinks that his facial expression/complexion changed, it didn't, really. We're talking about the person whom others think has facial nerve paralysis._

* * *

 **How many Chinese terms should I explain? Just technical terms? Just once? Or once per chapter?**


	4. 4

**[4]**

The general consensus among the group is that there is something wrong with both the boatman and our guide. Whilst Wu Sanxing and Panzi (潘子) subtly questioned the two, I made sure to keep an eye (and ear) out for anything out of the ordinary (as in potentially dangerous).

Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from inside the tunnel. "Quiet, listen! There's someone talking!"

My hearing is many times better than that of ordinary people, so I immediately heard what others would have missed. Yet somehow, even I was not able to make out any words. Instead, I could only heard a slight sound of scrapping stones.

"Damn!" Wu Xie exclaimed behind me, "They're gone!" I turned around and found out that indeed, both the boatman and their guide had disappeared.

I almost frowned: I did not heard any splashing, so they can't be underwater. However, I did hear stones scrapping, and the natural conclusion to draw from that would be that they climbed up.

I looked upwards and discovered that indeed, the cave ceiling was littered with holes of all sizes, including ones big enough to fit a fully grown adult male.

Looks like the whole thing was a scam; they planned to have us die in this cavern since the very beginning. And there must be something truly dangerous here for them to be so sure that we will all die here.

Why did I take this job again? Oh yes, because Wu Sanxing felt familiar.

While I was sorting things out in my mind, Wu Sanxing, Panzi and Da Kui (大奎) had started bickering like children. They were arguing about whether one of them had ever eaten human meat, and if they had any death qi.

To be honest, I've always wondered if that did anything at all. Isn't eating dead humans physically the same as eating dead animals? However, it is not the time to be pondering such things.

Should I tell them that I've been in so many tombs that the death qi around me fan be compared to that of a corpse? Before I could come to a decision, Wu Xie spoke.

"The three of you added together equals to over 150, aren't you guys ashamed!?"

I was pleasantly surprised that Wu Xie himself wasn't panicking. He is astonishingly level-headed for someone who has never been in this situation before. Maybe he won't be completely useless.

Suddenly, I felt something large coming towards us. Or rather, multiple something rather small.

The boat shook from their passing and Da Kui went white from fear.

I resisted the urge to sigh; then again, it looks like I can't escape the fate of having at least one useless person in the group.

* * *

I've been away from this fandom for a while, mostly focused on MMORPG/VR fandoms, but now I'm back! Thanks to the upcoming Lao Jiu Men TV series. Hopefully, it's much better than the Lost Tomb. The trailer looks promising, though.

Damn. Now I want to write a fanfic for Lao Jiu Men. And the King's Avatar.


End file.
